


Feelings Are Im-pasta-ble!

by icabyppup



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (kinda), Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Logan is basically trying to repress his feelings but it doesn't work, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Look okay this is mainly, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, No beta we die like the sleep deprived, No. 5 - Where do you think you're going?, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Yes that's right whumptober and cooking, that's the whole fic, with some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icabyppup/pseuds/icabyppup
Summary: Logan is sad and Patton cooks.That's it lol.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947316
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Feelings Are Im-pasta-ble!

**Author's Note:**

> There is basically no whump here, but I do a d o r e the concept of Logan's icky relationship with feelings and I definitely want to write more angsty stuff about that but my motivation was almost non-existent and I wanted to write something so that's what I did. I wrote this.  
> Enjoy!

_Method 4: Distraction_

The heading was pre-written. All of the headings were pre-written, taken from his original list and set out with pages of space in between for notes and observations. This particular book (black, spiral bound, 1.3cm lined pages with a margin on the left) was designated specifically for this project, the front pages pre-prepared for the experiments and the rest left blank for further research or any other approaches he might attempt.

This experiment required very specific conditions, so being ready in ahead of time was vital. Advance preparation allowed Logan to simply grab his book and a pen, and immediately begin the experiment once the required criteria was fulfilled.

The criteria had been fulfilled today, after an argument with Janus (featuring Remus) had spilled over. Logan made careful notes at the top of his page. He identified the physical symptoms of anger - subset irritation - and the ‘feeling’ of hurt – subset disappointment and sadness. He noted the date, current hour, and the times of argument commencement and completion.

Time to begin Trial 1.

…

Patton was the easiest candidate for distraction. He would always welcome another side into whichever pastime he was engaging in, particularly anything involving food preparation. Logan was in luck: when he reached the common area, book in hand, the moral side was just tying on his apron.

“Patton. Would you be amenable to some assistance with tonight’s meal? I was hoping to join you.”

Patton’s face split into a grin.

“That would be wonderful, Logan! I was planning on making pasta tonight, it’s been a while since we last had that and the others seem to enjoy it.”

“Excellent. How may I be of assistance?”

Patton snapped his fingers, and a second apron appeared in a darker shade of blue. It sported a functional pocket (Logan appreciated functionality) embroidered with a small (unnecessary), white unicorn on the corner. Logan dutifully donned the apron.

“Thank you, Patton.”

He found himself, quite unconsciously, with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He would have to note that later.

“Alrighty! Let’s get started, shall we?”

Patton bustled into the kitchen and began grabbing ingredients and utensils. Logan made himself useful by retrieving the pasta pot from under the sink.

“What quantity of pasta will be required?”

Patton buried his head in the pantry and retreated a second later with two medium-sized bags of _spirali._

“We normally eat two bags between us, so about this much.”

He passed the bags to Logan for inspection. The logical side deposited one on the counter and carefully read the packet directions for the other, noting the recommended quantity of water and cooking time.

“Very well. Shall I begin the pasta?”

“Sure! I can start grabbing the stuff for the sauce while you do that.”

Logan placed the second packet beside the first and carried the pot to the sink. He turned the tap on, filling the pot with the recommended amount of water for the quantity of pasta that would be required. He carefully carried the pot, now significantly heavier, back over to the stove and turned it onto the highest heat. Mentally calculating how long the water would take to boil, he put the lid on and made a note of the steps taken so far in his book. After a second’s thought, he included his calculations and the estimated time the water would be ready to add the pasta.

“Pasta all set?” Patton called from the other side of the room.

“I have begun the process.” Logan affirmed. “The water will be in an optimal state to introduce the pasta in approximately fifteen minutes.”

“Wonderful job, kiddo!”

Logan felt his cheeks heat slightly at the praise. That would need to be noted.

“Want to join me over here?”

“Yes.”

Logan crossed the room to stand beside Patton.

“What process are you undertaking currently?”

Patton had begun chopping onions into small pieces, and had an array of vegetables spread out beside him.

“I’m just getting started cutting vegetables for the sauce. Would you like to help?”

“Affirmative. Please instruct me on what tasks you would like completed.”

“Okey dokey! If you just grab a chopping board and a knife-” Logan did as he asked “-then you can start on the carrots here.”

“In what way do you desire them cut?”

Patton considered that for a second.

“Oh, it doesn’t really matter. Just cut them up smallish, that way it will cook _pasta_!”

Logan fought back a smile at the pun. It was, objectively speaking, _terrible._ This was a simplistic and juvenile form of humour. Why did he find it amusing?

“Will do.”

Logan finely diced the carrots, and then at Patton’s suggestion moved onto the tomatoes. By the time the water was boiling, Patton had started the sauce and the room had begun to fill with the aroma of caramelising onion and garlic. 

He opened the bags and methodically emptied the dried shells in, making sure that all of the pasta ended up in the pot and, more importantly, that no water splashed Patton who was tending to the stove beside him.

“Very good, Logan! Could you season the water for me real quick? I don’t want to leave this otherwise it could burn.”

“Certainly. Would you direct me in how to complete such a task?”

Patton smiled. “Of course! Don’t worry, it’s not an im- _pasta_ ble task!”

Logan found himself smiling as he followed Patton’s instructions. He made a few breif notes in his book. He could record a more detailed set of observations at a later time.

“Now to de-glaze the pan. Could you pass me the wine I left on the counter?”

Now working on the same task, Logan was free to observe Patton’s methodology. He didn’t follow a recipe, but there appeared to be a set order in which to add certain ingredients. Logan asked about the reason behind Patton’s order of steps.

“Well, I don’t normally use a recipe, so things come out a little different every time. But there is definitely a certain way to do things to get the yummiest result! It’s actually very logical, I think you’d appreciate some of the reasoning…”

Patton explained about the constraints for “the best doneness”, and cooking times. Logan was familiar with the principles of heat transfer, however found Patton’s explanation through his culinary lens fascinating. The correlation of similar principles outlined differently was one that the logical side could appreciate.

Patton finished the sauce, all the while talking him through what he was doing and why. That quickly descended into a conversation about cooking in general, and the connections it possessed to science. Before Logan knew it, the meal was almost finished.

“Could you be a dear and grab the others? I’m almost ready to serve, and they shouldn’t _pasta_ -p the opportunity to get it while it’s hot!”

Logan raised an eyebrow but did not comment, instead heading up the stairs to grab Virgil and Roman from their respective rooms.

“This is delicious, Padre!” Roman declared from across the dinner table.

“Yeah, it’s really good.”

“Aw, thank you kiddos! But you should give Logan some credit too, I don’t know how I would _pasta-_ bly have managed without him!”

Logan’s disagreement was lost in the reaction to the pun. They settled again, and for a minute the only sounds were the pinging of cutlery on ceramic.

“Did you really help with this?” Virgil asked suddenly.

Logan looked over at him, slightly confused.

“I did.” He affirmed.

Virgil smiled like he’d just got the last word in with Roman.

“Good job.”

…

Logan looked down at his notes. The designated page was now filled, Patton’s pasta-making procedure taking centre stage alongside his emotional observations. There was a space left unfilled at the bottom of the page for his conclusions.

He noted his emotional state at the end of the experiment. He identified mirth, and happiness with a subset of contentment.

_Experiment result: Failure._

His emotional state was definitely strong, a far cry from his wanted result of neutral and even further from his ideal result of nothing.

Still, he thought back to the smiles on the other side’s faces over dinner as they poked fun at Patton’s pasta puns. Maybe, this one time, failure wasn’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would really appreciate a comment, it would absolutely make me very happy <3 <3 <3


End file.
